microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season 7 is recorded at Jon's parent's backyard. Beginning with this season, a "Do not try this at home" warning is shown at the beginning of every episode and a quick sketch is acted out by Jory and Jon. Cast *'Jory Caron', host and "Microwave Technician" *'Jonathan Paula', producer, camera operator and film editor *'Riley McIlwain', sidekick and still photographer Episodes * 167. Lexus Airbag * 168. Glitter ball * 169. Jiffy Pop * 170. Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) and Atari 2600 * 171. Fluorescent lights * 172. Drinking bird * 173. Electric toothbrush * 174. iPal Monster * 175. Fake poop * 176. Drum skins * 177. Siren light * 178. Harmonica and ukulele * 179. iPhone * 180. Electronic cat * 181. License plates * 182. Toilet bowl * 183. Liquid timer * 184. Inspector Gadget * 185. Sega GameGear * 186. Rubber ducks * 187. Pipe cleaners * 188. Polaroid camera * 189. 400w sodium bulb * 190. Tickle-me Elmo * 191. LEGO bricks * 192. Bottle of Gin * 193. Toy Caterpillar * 194. Padlock * 195. TV * 196. Mighty Putty * 197. Electric blanket * 198. Amplifier board * 199. Oust spray * 200. 146 flash bulbs * 201. iPenguin * 202. NFL football * 203. Neon flicker bulbs * 204. Magnets * 205. Bobblehead * 206. RC truck * 207. 20 questions game * 208. Rocket engines * 209. Calculators * 210. Copper wire and solder * 211. Voltage meters and capacitors * 212. Spinning firework * 213. Green Spray Paint Microwaves used * GE Turntable Summer. Died after 1 experiment (167) * Panasonic Penny. Retired after 18 experiments (168-185) * Sharp Carousel Cinnamon. Died after 3 experiments (186-188) * Chefmate Candy. Died after 3 experiments (189-191) * Kenmore Zelda. Died after 4 experiments (192-195) * GoldStar Intellowave Melissa. Retired after 16 experiments (196-211) * Sharp Carousel Gladys. Died after 1 experiment (212) * GE Turntable Erin. Died after 1 experiment (213) Laboratory In the first episode of season 7, the lab was upgraded again to the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.7 (because of the 7th season). A new fire extinguisher now replaced the 60 year old chemical extinguisher. A huge fan has been added to the small singular fan already in use and it's "mounted on the walls" for far better ventilation. A siren was also connected to indicate whether the fan is on. However, during the very first experiment of the season for microwaving the airbag, the airbag exploded in the microwave after 2 seconds into its debut run and the glass plated apparently shattered and wrecked the door and the tin foil shield. The first layer of the broken glass was removed and the crew didn't bother to repair the Tin foil shield. And the remains of the door of Summer (Victim Microwave to the Airbag) were hung for the rest of the season. Because of the damage caused and some debris still remained, the Laboratory was relegated to the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.6 which was used for the rest of the season before its 2-part finale. Trivia * Because of what happened in the season premiere, safety was not considered to be the number one concern throughout the season's entirety. Category:Seasons